Double-walled containers are used as containers containing cosmetics such as face lotion, shampoo, rinse, liquid soap, various medicines, food seasonings, or the like. Such a double-walled container may include an outer layer body as an outer shell of a regular shape and an inner layer body that is disposed on the inner side of the outer layer body to contain the content medium (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1). A container of this type includes an ambient air introduction hole in the outer layer body. This configuration permits ambient air to be drawn between the outer layer body and the inner layer body. Accordingly, even when the content medium is dispensed, only the inner layer body undergoes volume reduction and deformation while the shape of the outer layer body remains unchanged.
As described in Patent Literature 1, such a double-walled container generally includes adhesive strips for the purpose of achieving uniform volume reduction and deformation of the whole inner layer body. The adhesive strips are configured to connect the outer layer body and the inner layer body partially and are disposed in a manner such that they oppose to each other about the center axis of the outer layer body. The double-walled container also generally includes two ambient air introduction holes provided at positions that are 90 degrees offset in the circumferential direction with respect to the opposing adhesive strips.